


Bivolo Made Him Do It

by canthelpmyselves



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (not really)non-con, Bivolo's expanding powers, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: When Bivolo gets startled, Barry gets hit with different emotions.





	Bivolo Made Him Do It

**Author's Note:**

> Purple makes Barry feel safe and happy.  
Pink fills him with adoration.  
Yellow causes terror.  
Green is greed.  
Blue creates sadness.

**1\. Mick’s just so hot!**

Len pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled heavily. When he opened his eyes, the scene in front of him had actually gotten worse, if that could be believed. It was a simple heist. A quick smash and grab, hired by the owners for an insurance payoff. 

Unfortunately, Scarlet had been close enough to hear the breaking glass and sped in, startling Bivolo, who flashed his eyes at the hero. Only this time, instead of seeing red, Roy’s eyes were purple. Scarlet immediately stopped and stared at Bivolo in shock. Len quickly shoved most of his crew out the door, but Mick was on the other side of the room. Before he could get Mick clear, Barry was back on his feet and had latched onto Mick’s neck.

“Get’em off!” Mick roared, grabbing at Barry’s wrists to pry him away. Len holstered his gun and grabbed Barry’s waist which made the speedster growl.

“Noooo! He’s so warm!” Barry argued, wrapping himself tighter around Mick, even going so far as to wrap his legs around Mick’s waist. “Oh god! You’re so strong and warm and perfect! I feel so safe! Mine!”

Mick froze, eyes wide with shock as Barry began purring like an overgrown tabby. “Snart! HELP!”

Len shook off his own shock and grabbed Barry tight around the waist, jerking him away. Mick stumbled but quickly recovered and moved out of reach from Barry’s flailing hands.

“Noooo!” Barry cried out, tears beginning to pour down his cheeks. His hands flailed as he tried to reach Mick. “He’s mine! I need him! Please, Leonard! Don’ttakehiswarmthfromme!”

Len tensed as Mick carefully reached out, expression wary and gave Barry his hand. The speedster immediately stopped sobbing and smiled up at Mick through the tears. 

Len sighed and raised his gun. “Sorry, kid,” he whispered before bringing the butt of his gun down on the back of Barry’s neck. Barry slumped, unconscious, at their feet. Len grabbed Mick’s jacket and tugged him toward the exit. He shot off a text to Ramon to tell him Barry had been hit by Bivolo’s powers and was out cold.

“What the fuck was that?” Mick growled, looking embarrassed.

“Looks like Roy’s expanded his powers,” Len suggested. They made their way to a dark alley and waited to make sure only the kid’s team came to get him. Neither man would admit it, but they really were fond of their nemesis and didn’t want him to come to any actual harm. Once Ramon showed up and flashed some weird lights in Barry’s eyes, they left.

**2\. Golden Goddess Lisa**

Len clenched his hands tightly around the steering wheel as he ignored his sister’s cooing the best he could. Turns out, his best definitely wasn’t good enough.

“Tell me more,” Lisa giggled from the back seat. 

“Your eyes are like melted chocolate,” Barry hurried to say, his voice breathless and awestruck. “Like hot cocoa. Your hair smells divine. Is that orange blossoms I smell? And your hands are so elegant.”

Len looked into the rear-view mirror in time to see Barry kissing her knuckles. He swerved the car, making them separate a little more. “Pothole,” he growled when Mick shot him a knowing look.

“You’re like a goddess,” Barry said, sounding like a bad rom-com. “A beautiful, fiery, golden goddess. I worship you. I adore you. I lo...”

“And we’re here!” Len interrupted loudly.

It took Mick literally lifting Barry into a fireman’s hold to get him out of the car and away from Lisa. Snow met them at the entrance to the labs, flashing a small light in Barry’s eyes. He slumped, hanging limply over Mick’s shoulder. 

“What color?” the doctor asked curiously.

“Bivolo ran into him at the grocery store, freaked and his eyes flashed pink,” Len growled. 

Snow sighed and pointed to a wheelchair. Mick set him in it and she pushed him inside. Lisa spent the rest of the trip back to their safehouse cackling about how Barry called her his ‘golden treasure’. Len had to take four aspirin to get rid of his headache.

**3\. Mark the Jerk**

Len glared as Lisa spread neosporin over his knuckles before wrapping gauze around them to keep them clean while they healed up. 

“You know, anyone who didn’t know you would think you were jealous,” she mused. “Of course, I do know you and I know you don’t get jealous. You couldn’t possibly be jealous of someone fighting our enemy. Nope. Mardon must have done something else to piss you off. Run over your foot… kicked your goldfish… ate the last KitKat bar… Because Captain Cold does not get jealous.”

“Bivolo found another color,” Mick explained, coming into the room to sit down, looking angry. “Yellow. Kid was scared half to death and Mardon kept makin’ it worse, making threats and laughin’. Kid was pukin’, he was so bad off.”

Lisa’s expression darkened immediately. Sure, the Flash was technically their enemy, but he had saved Lenny’s life. He testified on Lenny’s behalf after Lenny killed Lewis. Heck, he even saved Mark’s, the ungrateful prick, when some security guard tried to play Rambo. Mark would be six feet under if the Flash hadn’t taken that bullet for him! 

Lisa didn’t even realize she was standing until Lenny grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to her chair. “Sit. I took care of it. Mardon won’t cross the line again,” he drawled.

“If he does, I’ll make myself a new golden footstool!” she growled.

**4\. KleptoBarry**

Len stared at his empty hands in shock. Slowly he looked up, seeing the way he felt reflected in Mick and Lisa's eyes. 

“So, apparently green is greed,” Lisa mumbled.

“Red just stole our stolen goods,” Mick said, sounding confused. 

Bivolo cringed as Len turned to look at him. “I didn't mean it,” he said hesitantly. 

“I have to admit,” Hartley said with a grin, “hearing the Flash shout 'Steal all the things!' at the top of his lungs before he grabbed all our loot was kind of amusing.”

Len exhaled and holstered his gun. He needed a drink. Possibly several.

**5\. Don’t Feel Blue**

Len knows he’s a bastard. He’s evil. Irredeemable. But this is a new low, even for him. And the worst part is, he knows he’s not strong enough to resist. Not now, not in the future, not ever.

He tenses as Barry wiggles closer to him, one arm sliding across Len’s stomach. 

He needs to get up.

He needs to leave before Barry wakes.

He needs…

He needs to stay right where he is and take whatever punishment Barry deems suitable.

“You’re thinking too hard for someone who’s supposed to be all after-glowy,” Barry mumbled against his chest.

Len dragged both hands down his face and struggled to fight back tears of self-hatred. “God, Scarlet. I’m so fucking sorry,” he whispered. “And when you’re back in your own head, I won’t fight you. Wouldn’t even blame you if you killed me.”

Barry raised up, a confused frown on his face. “What?”

Len slowly sat up, doing his best to keep his eyes from drifting over the magnificent form beside him. “No excuses,” he said weakly. “I’ve got none. What I did was so fucked up. I just want you to know that no matter how much you’re going to hate me, I hate myself more. I’m so sorry for taking advantage of you.”

Barry shifted until he was sitting in front of Len. “Uh, I’m a bit confused.” Suddenly his eyes widened in horror. “Oh god! Did… did I force you?!”

Len shook his head and grabbed Barry’s upper arms to calm to rapidly overwrought hero. “No! No, Scarlet! It was me! I took advantage! And when whatever emotion Bivolo’s blue flash gave you disappears, you’re going to hate me for it! This is my fault!”

Barry stopped trying to pull away and looked at Len with surprise. “Wait! You think… But that was… Oh god! Len, Bivolo didn’t affect me!”

It was Len’s turn to look confused. “Yes, he did. He flashed blue at you!”

“I learned my lesson after Mardon!” Barry exclaimed. “Contacts, Len. Cisco created contacts that negate Bivolo’s powers!” He pried one arm free and reached up to remove a contact lens from his left eye. Len stared at it in shock. “It’s coated with this film that makes me completely color blind. Everything is in black and white with them on. Well, and gray, too.”

Len hesitantly reached out and touched the tip of his finger to the lens. “You… couldn’t see… the color.”

Barry shook his head. A frown spread across his face. “Wait, could you? Are you affected?”

Len slowly shook his head. “My goggles have always protected me,” he mumbled, still trying to work this out in his head. “So, this,” he waved his hand between him and Barry, “you… wanted this?”

Barry smiled and nodded. “Of course. Len, I’ve had a crush on you for months.”

Len slumped forward, his head on Barry’s chest. “Thank god,” he whispered. “I thought… I was so sure...”

Barry tutted softly, even as his arms wrapped around Len’s neck. “So, you thought I was under Bivolo’s influence?”

Len grimaced and sat up, looking wary. “I, yeah. I mean, we were fighting, then flirting, then you kissed me and well...”

Barry smiled smugly. “I’m irresistible?” he asked.

Len snorted, hating that he could feel his neck warming up. “Shut up.”

Barry inched closer until he could slide onto Len’s lap. “I should probably be upset that you thought I was out of my head and you still had sex with me, but honestly, I’m just glad we ended up here.”

Len stared at him hopefully. “Yeah?”

Barry nodded, tilting his head to kiss Len gently. “Yeah. But if you still feel bad, you could make it up to me.”

Len smirked as he wrapped his arms around Barry’s torso. “Hmm. And how would I do that?”

“We could do this again, only without the guilt,” Barry suggested.

Len rolled to the side, pinning Barry underneath him. “Well, if I have to...” he purred before diving in for a heated kiss.


End file.
